


Unexpected Pleasures

by kerisempai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerisempai/pseuds/kerisempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity leads to questions for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and his friends belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I merely got a few naked, turned them gay and let them have at it. This story is more than a decade old, I'm merely making the transition to AO3 (finally). As such, this is now totally AU.

“So, you gonna meet me after your Arithmancy class?” whispered a low tenor voice in Hermione’s ear.

The brunette straightened up from the drinking fountain, and turned to regard the tall red haired boy standing in front of her. Ron had his best ‘charming smile’ on, and despite her familiarity with it, she found herself falling under its power once again. Tall, gangly Ron had finally turned into the handsome man she’d always known was lurking just beneath the surface. Even Lavender Brown, who normally couldn’t tear herself away from Pavarti long enough to notice a talking tree frog right in front of her face, had made the comment that Ron seemed to have filled out in all the right places. Hermione couldn’t help but agree, even if one of those places mad her decidedly nervous.

And there in lie the problem. They’d been dating since fifth year, their friendship simply progressing to the next level, but Hermione couldn’t understand her hesitation at becoming more physical in her relationship with Ron.

“I don’t know Ron,” she hedged, “How would it look if we got caught making out in some supply closet? I’m supposed to set a good example.”

“Come on, Hermione,” Ron flashed that smile again, “No one’s going to catch us. Ginny has to make up a quiz for Flitwick, so I’ll just have her keep look out.” He gave her a pitiful mope, “Please, this is the only night this week we don’t have practice. I just want to spend some time with you.”

Hermione looked up in to his face and gave in. “Okay, Ron. I’ll meet you.”

“Great!” Ron’s mope disappeared, and he looked around quickly, “You go right after Arithmancy. You’ll get there first, and I’ll knock like this on the door, so you’ll know it’s me.” He demonstrated the secret knock.

Fighting the urge to laugh at his cloak and dagger antics, Hermione just smiled at him. “Okay, see you then.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, and they went off to their classes.

***

Hermione walked down the charms corridor, trying not to look suspicious. She stopped in front of the supply closet, pulled out her wand, and whispered, “Alohomora.”

The door opened with a quiet click, and she slipped inside. Hermione set her book bag down and glanced around the dark interior. She could barely make out shelving and such, but was afraid the glow of her wand would be noticeable from the other side of the door.

She wondered yet again why she was doing this. Lurking in dark closets was not Hermione’s idea of fun, beside which she had plenty of homework she could be doing. Maybe it was because this was their last year, or because everyone else was hopping in the sack with their respective sweethearts, but Hermione was getting tired of constantly putting Ron off.

What is wrong with me? She thought to herself. Hermione truly cared for Ron; she loved his family, and wanted things to work, but try as he might, Ron roused less passion in her than would light a candle. I just have to try harder.

A low knock sounded, startling Hermione, and despite her affirmation a moment before, her heart began to thud with nervousness. The door slowly eased open and a tall figure slipped in. Before her nerves could overtake her, Hermione grabbed Ron by the shoulders and kissed him. There was a shocked pause from him at her sudden action, before he began kissing Hermione back.

And what a kiss it was. Ron’s lips had never felt so soft before, and his usually sloppy kisses were perfect. Firm, but not ungentle. Hermione was loosing herself. A tongue traced the outline of her lips, and without a thought she opened to it. She kissed him back with an enthusiasm she’d never felt before. Ron’s hands began to roam over her body, and when those hands cupped Hermione’s bottom and brought her up against him, she heard herself moan, loudly.

Goodness, this is what everyone’s been talking about, she thought to herself. I should have tried this ages ago. 

Hermione felt the muscles in Ron’s arms bunch a moment before the hands resting on her bottom lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Ron, feeling her knees about to give out. 

Hermione reached up and thread her hands through long silky hair. She felt soft breasts pressing against her own, and gasped at the contact, pulling the mouth even closer. Then it occurred to her that something was quite wrong.

She let go so fast that she almost fell. Catching her balance, Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes and practically shouted, “Lumos!”

A tall red haired Weasley stared back at her, but it was not Ron.  
“Ginny,” Hermione barely whispered.

The tall girl’s face was flushed and terrified. Her lips were swollen and her robes askew. She stood like an animal trapped in the lights of an oncoming muggle car, wanting to bolt, yet rooted to the spot.

Hermione lowered her wand, and took a step toward the younger girl. Immediately, the spell holding Ginny was broken, causing her to jump back.

“I’m so sorry,” Ginny gasped, before wrenching the door open and running down the corridor, leaving a very confused Hermione Granger standing alone in the supply closet. 

***

Ginny ran as if Voldemort himself were chasing her, castigating herself the entire way through the castle and out onto the grounds. Stupid! Stupid! Ginny’s feelings for Hermione were something kept in the dark recesses of her heart, visited often but never brought into the light of day. She’d fallen for the muggle born girl much as her brother had; friendship giving way to love over the years. Ginny had never intended to tell anyone of her unrequited feelings, let alone take action. Damn you Ron! Ginny longed to place blame on her brother for setting this all in motion, but his request had been innocent enough.

Ginny had been on her way to the charms classroom to make up a quiz for Professor Flitwick when she’d heard her name.

“Oy! Gin, wait up!”

“What now?” She said.

“I need a favor.”

Ginny merely raised an auburn eyebrow and looked at her brother.

“Go tell Hermione I can’t meet her?”

“She’s right down the hall, why can’t you tell her?” Ginny countered.

“Please Gin, you know she’s gonna be upset,” whined Ron.

Ginny snorted, “Oh poor Hermione! Deprived of my brother’s affections. Will she survive?” She laughed at the sour look on Ron’s face.

“Harry wants me to get in some extra practice before Saturday. You know how he gets before the Slytherin match.”

Ginny nodded in agreement, “So we have double practice tonight?”

“No, just me, Seamus and Andrew,” Ron said, referring to the two Gryffindor beaters. 

“Reckon he’s gonna let them pelt bludgers at me; see if I can defend the goal.”

Ginny snickered at that.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, he’s got wicked things planed for you chasers too.”

“Great,” Ginny sighed.

“So will you tell her?”

“Yes, brother dear. I will tell Hermione you aren’t coming.”

“Thanks Gin.” Ron smiled at his baby sister, and trotted off toward Gryffindor tower to change.

So Ginny had taken her quiz, and headed for the supply closet to inform Hermione that her boyfriend would not be meeting her. She’d never expected Hermione to grab her like that. Ginny had responded with all the pent up passion she had, and by the time she’d gathered her wits enough to realize what was happening, it was too late.

***

 

Hermione stood in the supply closet, wand clenched in her hand, starring stupidly at the open door. What on earth just happened? Her mind wanted to know. Her body, on the other hand seemed to know exactly what had happened. Her heart continued to pound, and her breathing had yet to return to normal. She felt as if she was in a stall; not really going anywhere, just idling.

She came to her senses rather quickly, as she suddenly noticed Professor Flitwick standing in front of her. He was studying her with a somewhat worried expression, which made Hermione realize he’d probably been standing there a while.

“Are you quite all right, Miss Granger?” The diminutive teacher asked.

“Ah… yes, Professor,” Hermione answered, trying to think of a reason to be standing in a closet, oblivious to things around her. Spotting a bottle of magical ink remover, she quickly grabbed it. “I completely forgot what I was looking for, for a moment.”

Professor Flitwick, of course believed her. She was after all Head Girl, and therefore totally trust-worthy. Once the teacher had toddled off, Hermione quickly gathered her things and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Dropping her bag by the desk, Hermione made her way into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Immediately question began running through her head. Where was Ron? How did this happen? Did Ginny know it was me? How does Ginny feel? What do I do? Can I ever look at Ginny again? Can I ever look at Ron? On and on, her brain spun like a hamster on a wheel. Finally, in exhaustion she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, candles had been lit and the sound of voices drifted in from the common room. Glancing at her wrist watch, Hermione saw she’d been asleep several hours.

“Guess I missed dinner,” she muttered to herself. Grabbing her books, she found a quiet spot at a table near the fire. She sat down and began her homework, hoping it would keep her mind busy. It did for the most part, and she was just finishing up her last Arithmancy problem when Harry and Ron came trudging in.

They plopped down on either side of her, shaking the table and making the jar of ink she was using wobble dangerously.

“I am working here, you know,” she said huffily. They both grinned at her, causing her to frown even more.

“Don’t be mad, Hermione,” said Ron, giving her the ‘charming smile’ for the second time that day. “Hey, did something happen with you and Ginny?”

“What…?” Hermione spluttered.

“Well, I know you were disappointed when I couldn’t meet you, but I hope you didn’t take it out on the messenger.”

Hermione shook her head, meeting Harry’s worried eyes.

“She was distracted during practice,” said Harry quietly.

“Yeah, real intense, but not all there,” Ron put in, “And then she flew off toward Hagrid’s right after we were done.”

“It’s not like her.” Concern was evident in Harry’s voice.

“Probably just nerves,” Ron said, waving away concern like a pesky fly. Neither Hermione nor Harry said anything.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, Ginny finally entering through the portrait hole, only to walk straight to the stairs of the girls’ dormitory without a word. Hardly anyone even noticed.

As Hermione lay in bed that night she thought of Ginny Weasley and the curious reaction she’d had to the other girl’s kisses.

***

Saturday dawned cold and rainy, matching Ginny’s mood perfectly. She made her way down the main staircase toward the great hall, knowing few students were up and about this early. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she contemplated the enchanted ceiling as she munched on toast and pumpkin juice.

“Hey, Gin,” said a quiet voice across the table. “Mind if I sit here?”

“No, go ahead Harry,” she answered, trying not to let him see that he’d startled her. She’d been avoiding Ron and Hermione, and Harry by association for several days now, hoping the mess of it would all simply go away, if given enough time.

Harry sipped at his own pumpkin juice, eyes studying the girl in front of him. Ginny felt the weight of his stare, and tried not to fidget.

“Is everything all right Ginny?” He finally asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered quickly, gathering up her things. The hand on her arm stopped her.

“You know why I became a seeker, Gin?” Harry asked. Ginny met his eyes for the first time.

“No,” came the soft answer.

“I notice things most people don’t,” he explained, “that’s what helps me find the snitch.” Ginny dropped her eyes to the table. “I know what it’s like to love someone from afar.”

Although he’d whispered the last part, Ginny jumped as if he’d shouted.

“I don’t… I… I have to go,” she stammered, grabbing her things, “I see you at the match.”

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he watched her go.

***

A light drizzle continued to fall as the majority of the Hogwarts student body made their way up to the quidditch pitch. While quidditch always drew a crowd, this years Gryffindor verses Slytherin match up looked to be a record setter. Hermione walked with a group of Gryffindor seventh years, wishing she were anywhere else. She’d always been a quidditch fan, and a true Gryffindor supporter, but today she just wanted to be alone with her own thoughts.

The fact that she might see Ginny for the first time since their closet incident had absolutely nothing to do with it, or so she kept telling herself. The truth was Hermione couldn’t keep the younger girl out of her thoughts. She’d replayed the entire scene in her head thousands of times, and had finally come to the conclusion that Ginny had known exactly who she was kissing form the get go. She knew she was kissing me the entire time. And that was what Hermione couldn’t wrap her brain around. The fact that Ginny Weasley, popular, beautiful, and smart, not to mention a top quidditch player had wanted to kiss her. She could have any boy she wanted. Hermione simply did not get it, and by dwelling on why Ginny had done what she had, it allowed her not to think of her own reaction.

Hermione continued toward the pitch, taking a seat next to Neville and Colin just as Madame Hooch stepped onto the field, the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams racing out a moment behind her. After a few seconds of aerodynamics the teas settled down into formation for the toss of the quaffle.

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione’s gaze went directly to Ginny. She looked splendid in her burgundy and gold robes. Her hair was held back in two braids with gold ribbons, framing her very intense face. Before Hermione could look away, Ginny glanced at her and their eyes held. That one look, lasting mere seconds haunted Hermione the entire match. The expression in Ginny’s eyes hadn’t been angry or hurt or embarrassed, but what it had been, Hermione was unsure.

Harry caught the snitch and hour or so later, winning the match for Gryffindor. Hermione was just relieved that she could head back to her rooms and hide for the rest of the day. She’d just come down the steps when she heard someone yelling her name. Turning, she saw it was Ron, now dashing across the field toward her.

“Hey Hermione, enjoy the match?” asked Ron, out of breath.

“Yes. Congratulations.” She tried to sound upbeat.

“Well, couple of us are going to the shack tonight to celebrate, want to come?”

“I don’t know Ron. You know how I feel about…”

Ron interrupted her, “Its okay Hermione. I didn’t reckon you’d want to come, but I wanted to ask.” He smiled at her, and she smile back.

“Do me a favor though,” at Hermione’s nod she went on, “Keep an eye on Ginny. She’s not been acting herself lately. I’m worried.”

Hermione felt like she’d been socked in the stomach. “Uh… sure Ron.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione,” and with a quick peck on the cheek went pelting back to the locker rooms.

Hermione gave a great sigh, “Just great.” And she headed once again for the castle.

***

Three hours later, Hermione had seen no sign of Ginny, and asking around, it seemed no one else had seen her either. After checking the redhead’s room once more, she pulled on her cloak and headed aback out into the rainy twilight.

Hermione walked down to the quidditch field, cursing both Ron who’d set her this task, and Ginny who obviously didn’t have the sense to come in out of the rain.

The pitch was deserted when Hermione arrived, but the light in the Gryffindor locker room was still on. The door opened when she tried the handle, so Hermione walked into the brightly light room. Ginny sat on a bench, head in her hands, and for a minute Hermione thought she was crying. When the younger girl raised her head though, her eyes were dry. She looked very tired and watched Hermione approach without comment.

Hermione sat on the bench across from Ginny, waiting. The silence stretched into minutes, neither girl making a move to talk, before Hermione could stand it no longer.

“Look Ginny,” she began, “I don’t know what happened but…”

“Do we have to do this now?” Ginny interrupted.

“I just don’t understand,” Hermione pleaded, standing up. Ginny rose as well, making Hermione realize for the first time just how tall she really was. The top of her own head barely reached the younger girl’s chin.

“What’s to understand, Hermione?” Ginny said, her eyes blazing. Hermione backed up a step and Ginny turned away whispering, “It’s not your problem anyway. Just forget about it.”

Hermione stepped close, “Ginny,” she said putting her hand on the other girl’s arm.

“Don’t touch me!” Ginny yelled, pulling away. There were tears in her eyes now, as she scooped up her bag and ran out the door.

Once again, Hermione was left alone, staring after the youngest Weasley child. “But I can’t forget about it.” She whispered to the empty room.

***  
Things continued much in the same vein for the next few weeks. Ginny did her best to avoid everyone, seeking solace in late night broom rides; and Hermione reverted back to the safety of her schoolwork and duties as Head Girl. Coincidence, irony or perhaps even fate brought the two, so desperately trying to avoid each other back into contact once more.

Hermione was making her rounds through Gryffindor tower shortly before midnight, when movement outside the window caught her attention. Silhouetted against the bright moon, she saw a figure on broomstick. This was no sedate ride, but a roller coaster of loops and tree-skimming. Hermione found herself transfixed by the recklessness of it.

“Occulo magnificus,” she whispered, drawing her wand. Immediately the figure came sharply into focus. A stifled gasp escaped her as Ginny executed yet another death-defying move.

“She’s been out there almost every night for the past month,” said a voice right next to Hermione, making the Head Girl jump with a squeak.

“You know I hate it when you do that!”

Harry’s head suddenly materialized as he drew off the invisibility cloak.

“What are you doing, skulking about at this hour?” Hermione said briskly, “You should be in bed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing she was merely trying to recover herself. “I come here to watch her; make sure she doesn’t get hurt.” He looked back to the window, following the girl’s progress. “Though it hardly seems necessary, she’s almost better than I am.”

Hermione followed his gaze. Indeed, Ginny flew as if she’d been born on a broomstick. “Why didn’t you tell me Harry? She shouldn’t be out there alone at night.”

“It’s not my responsibility to do your job, Hermione. You should know by now I’m not a snitch.”

“Well, it can’t continue.”

“Don’t be too hard on her,” Harry said very solemnly, “we all need a haven to run to when we’re hurting.”

Hermione felt the weight of Harry’s stare, and turned to face him. “Has she told you…” she began.

“I have no confidences to betray, just my own observations.”

Hermione ran a frustrated hand through her curls. “She won’t talk to me Harry. She avoids me at every chance.”

Harry only shrugged. They both turned back to the window, watching until Ginny finally descended in front of the broom shed.

“She’ll take the secret passage to the girls’ dormitory,” Harry said, pulling the invisibility cloak about him once more. At Hermione’s raised eyebrow, he blushed. “What! It’s on the map. I never used it.”

She smiled at him, and watched his flaming cheeks disappear. “Night Harry,” she said, “And thanks for watching over Gin.”

Invisible though he was, Harry couldn’t help but notice the pink tinge to Hermione’s cheeks as she’d said the last. “Night,” his disembodied voice answered as she walked away.

***

Ginny walked into her room and dumped her quidditch gear on the floor next to her trunk. Gryffindor tower was essentially empty, the rest of the house being in the great hall for dinner. She’d taken to skipping the evening meal; nicking a piece of fruit here and there instead.

Grabbing several school books and an apple, Ginny turned to head for the library only to find Hermione watching her from the doorway.

“So this is why I haven’t seen you at dinner.”

“I have loads of homework,” Ginny tried not to betray her surprise at the Head Girl’s sudden appearance. “Library’s quiet this time of day.”

“Yes, it is,” Hermione agreed, “You always used to study late at night, though. Oh, but I don’t imagine flying around the school grounds all night leaves you much time for schoolwork.” Hermione’s voice was sharper than she’d meant to be, and she felt a little guilty when Ginny flinched.

“I don’t…”

“Save it. I saw you last night.”

Ginny looked at the floor, knowing she was caught.

“Do you know how many school rules you’re breaking? I should go straight to Professor McGonagall.”

“I’m not hurting anyone.”

“Except yourself!” Hermione was quickly loosing her temper. “What if you fell? Just the thought of you lying out there… Well, it won’t happen again. I placed an anti-theft charm on the broom shed. Only Madame Hooch or team captains can open it.”

“You did what? That’s not right!” Ginny gaped at Hermione’s unfairness. “That’s the only place I feel…” she stopped as several fourth years walked by the open door.

“I think we should talk, Ginny,” Hermione said, coming into Ginny’s room and closing the door behind her. “I thought we were friends. Good friends, actually.”

Ginny turned her back on Hermione and walked to her four-poster.

“Talk to me, Gin. I’m here.”

“You’re here,” Ginny’s voice dripped sarcasm, “I’m not a charity project like your bloody house elves!” She was angry now. She’d thought everything would go back to normal if given enough time, but Hermione just wouldn’t let it go. She turned back around, moving closer to the smaller girl. “Would you be here though, if you knew what the real problem was?” Ginny towered over Hermione, invading her space.

Hermione held Ginny’s angry gaze, refusing to back down.

“Would you be here,” Ginny whispered, “If you knew I wanted to kiss you again?” Her lips hovered an inch away from Hermione’s. “Would you?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed, reaching up and pulling Ginny down. Unlike the kisses shared in the unknowing darkness of the closet, this was neither soft nor gentle. Ginny’s lips crashed down on Hermione with a voraciousness that stole the breath from the older girl.

Hermione rose to her tip-toes, pressing her body firmly against Ginny, causing the redhead to moan. With the reflexes of the star quidditch player she was, Ginny backed Hermione up and pressed her into the (thankfully closed) door. Their kisses became frenzied, and hands began searching for soft skin.

Hermione found a small gap where Ginny’s pants met her shirt and exploited it, yanking the shirt the rest of the way out. The skin of Ginny’s stomach and sides felt like silk. Hermione had to feel more of it. Hardly realizing where she’d gotten the courage to start this in the first place, Hermione quickly unbuttoned Ginny’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

Her hands lightly grazed over the newly exposed skin and bra. Ginny made a noise half way between a moan and a whimper. Hermione pulled back from Ginny, needing to see the younger girl, needing to make sure this was all right.

“Please don’t stop,” Ginny gasped, meeting Hermione’s questioning gaze.

Hermione moved to cup Ginny’s breasts more firmly, as the other girl claimed her lips once again. The two were lost to everything but each other. Ginny’s hands explored Hermione’s body, traveling up the backs of smooth thighs under her skirt. And when those hands slipped under Hermione’s panties, caressing her naked bottom and pulling her against a strong thigh, both girls wanted to cry with the pleasure of it.

Hermione’s fingers left Ginny’s breasts, clutching the taller girl’s shoulders for support. She rocked against Ginny’s thigh once, twice and that was all it took. The direct pressure to her center pushed Hermione over the edge, and she went rigid in Ginny’s arms.

The tall girl held her gently as Hermione rode out her orgasm. Ginny kissed Hermione softly on the top of her head, then laid her cheek against the light brown curls there.

The firm knock against the door they rested against caused them both to jump. The two girls stood staring at each other stupidly, and the knock sounded again.

“Who is it?” Ginny called out, stalling for time as she tried to quickly button her shirt.

“It’s Neville, Ginny.”

“Just a minute, Neville.”

What do I do? Ginny mouthed to Hermione.

“Well, first we need to finish buttoning your shirt,” Hermione whispered, reaching up to fix Ginny’s shirt. “And second…” She quickly kissed the redhead. “Okay, you can let him in now.”

Ginny opened the door for Neville, surprised grin still on her face from Hermione’s unexpected kiss.

“Hey Gin, I thought you were meeting me in the library,” The short blond seventh year said good-naturedly. “Oh. Hi there Hermione.”

“Uh…” Ginny stammered.

“It’s my fault, Neville,” Hermione interjected, “I needed to speak to Ginny.”

“That’s okay, we can just make it for another time.”

“No, I was just leaving. I’ll see you later Ginny.” Hermione smiled at the younger girl. “Neville.”

She disappeared around the bend in the staircase and was gone.

“Um… so do your still want help with Herbology, Gin?” Neville asked, unsure of the goofy grin still residing on the tall redhead’s face.

“What?” Ginny came back to earth, “Oh, library. Yeah, let’s go Neville.” Ginny picked up her books once again and walked to the door. Neville kept looking at her then looking at the empty staircase.

“Ah, Neville. You ready?”

“Yeah, Gin,” Neville trotted to the door, following her out without further comment, but the puzzled expression on his face made her decidedly uneasy.

***

The next several days passed so quickly that neither girl had a chance to do much more than wave in passing at the other. Ginny had no idea what was going on in Hermione’s head. They’d had no chance to talk, and it wasn’t as if Ginny could just stroll up to the Head Girl and say, “Look, I know you’re my brother’s girlfriend and all, but seeing as how you came on my leg the other night, I was wondering if we could maybe spend some time together?”

So she bided her time, once again studying in the common room with the other Gryffindors, trying not to stare longingly at Hermione. Unfortunately, Ginny didn’t notice that the other girl seemed to have a similar problem.

Ginny was still unsure of how to act around Ron, and since both were members of Gryffindor’s quidditch team, he was impossible to avoid. She felt amazing guilt. She loved her brother, and didn’t want to hurt him. She managed to get through practice with as little contact as possible by practicing like a fiend.

The day before their match with Hufflepuff, Ginny found Ron and Harry waiting for her as she came out of the locker room.

“Hey, Gin. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Ron asked seriously.

Ginny immediately glanced at Harry, who shrugged noncommittally. “Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“Well, I know you and Hermione are good friends and all,” he said, “She’s just been so distant lately. I guess I just wondered if you knew what was going on in her head.”

Ginny felt her heart start beating triple time.

“I mean,” Ron ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in front, “has she said anything to you about Hannah Abbott?”

Ginny felt her brain screech to grinding halt. “The Hufflepuff? What about her?”

Ron had the good grace to blush. Ginny looked from Ron to Harry and back.

“It was nothing. Just a little too much butter beer.”

Ginny stood there gaping, as her older brother walked away. It was several seconds before she realized that Harry stood next to her.

“He cheated on her?”

Harry nodded. “It might be for the best.”

“That insufferable prig. I should kick his rotten…”

“Don’t you think that would be rather hypocritical of you?”

Ginny narrowed her eyes, but didn’t meet Harry’s gaze.

“I told you, Gin, I notice things others don’t,” he paused, “I think she might feel the same way.”

She whipped her head around to look at him. “How do you know? Did she say something?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Just call it seeker’s intuition.” Harry put his arm around Ginny’s shoulders, leading her back up to the castle and dinner.

Later that evening, Ginny returned to her room to find a parcel on her bed. Lying on top was a folded piece of parchment, bearing the words: Saturday, midnight, my room in Hermione’s unmistakable penmanship. A silvery fabric Ginny had never seen before lay inside the plain brown paper. Pulling it out, she realized exactly what it was.

“Harry’s invisibility cloak,” she whispered reverently.

***

As the midnight hour approached the following night Ginny found herself becoming very nervous. The majority of the Gryffindors were still out celebrating their win over Hufflepuff at the Shrieking Shack, which made the tower seem unusually quiet for a Saturday night. Heaving a great sigh, she walked to the small mirror on the far wall. The tall red haired girl starring back at her looked the same as always, but Ginny found herself looking for any differences, no matter how slight. Same ivory complexion. Same smattering of freckles. Same red hair. What was it that Hermione saw? What made her reach for Ginny in more than just friendship? What ever it was, she was desperate to recreate it.

She sighed again, running a brush through her long hair, before walking over to the bed. Long fingered hands reached out and picked up the silvery cloth of the invisibility cloak. How on earth did she get this from Harry?

Glancing at the clock for perhaps the hundredth time, Ginny saw that it was finally time to get going. Placing the cloak on her shoulders, she again peered into the mirror, only to see her head floating in mid air. Looking down at her legs, Ginny saw only empty floor.

“Whoa! It does work.” She said in a half scared, half excited voice. Pulling the hood of the cloak up, Ginny Weasley watched herself disappear completely. 

The door to the sixth year girls’ dormitory opened and closed as if my magic. Ginny made her way down the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. The prefects’ rooms were on the first floor of the tower, but the Head Boy and Head Girl each had a suite off the common room. The thinking was this made them accessible to everyone, as well as put them in a position to monitor the common room. Tonight there was hardly anything to monitor. A handful of students, mostly second and third years surrounded the fireplace, talking in low tones. Most of them looked half asleep to Ginny. Across the room, Hermione’s door stood open; as the Head Girl was want to keep it.

Ginny was almost to the bottom of the stairs when she felt the edge of the invisibility cloak catch under her shoe. She seemed to have lost her usual grace, and unfortunately it was too late to stop the inevitable. She sailed through the air over the last two steps, and landed face first on the hard wood floor of the common room. Ginny lay sprawled, knowing that she’d just made a rather loud thump, and hoping that the cloak was still covering her. Heads turned in her direction, but on seeing nothing merely wrote it off as another quirk of the castle.

After several heart beats, Ginny slowly picked herself up off the floor, and made her way quietly over to Hermione’s door. The older girl sat at her desk, papers spread over its surface. Ginny walked closer, but did not announce her presence. She simply watched Hermione. As was her habit, the older girl sat absorbed in her studies, profile in deep concentration. Ginny stepped close behind her, looking over her shoulder. Hermione was not reading a school text, but a muggle book by someone named Susie Bright.

Ginny really didn’t care what Hermione was reading at the moment. The tall girl leaned in even closer, brushing a soft kiss on Hermione’s ear. The Head Girl didn’t even jump, but leaned toward Ginny silently asking for more. Not one to turn down that particular offer, Ginny kissed up and down the side of Hermione’s neck. They continued this way for some time, until Hermione pulled away and stood. Ginny straightened, but stayed near the desk, as the smaller girl walked over and shut the door. She pulled her wand out and whispered a charm that Ginny couldn’t make out.

Hermione turned and looked directly at Ginny, which was very unsettling, seeing how she was invisible and all. Ginny walked several strides to the left of the desk, and Hermione followed her. 

“How are you doing that?” Ginny whispered, “Can you see through the invisibility cloak.”

Hermione chuckled, walking over and reaching up to pull lightly on a bit of red hair that had escaped the hood of the cloak. “No magic, just the power of observation.”

Ginny gave a short laugh herself, realizing that the wizarding community could sometimes be just as superstitious as the muggles. Hermione reached up, small hands sliding under the cloak, pushing it off Ginny’s shoulders.

Ginny was visible again, and Hermione lightly stroked the side of her face. The girls’ eyes met and Ginny felt like she should ask once more if this was indeed what Hermione wanted.

“Hermione are you sure…” she began, but the older girl interrupted.

“Yes.” And then Hermione was reaching up for Ginny’s mouth, ending the conversation quite effectively. Ginny was again amazed at the passion in Hermione, and was reminded of something her mother had always said about watching out for the quiet ones.

Hermione’s tongue slipped past Ginny’s lips to lightly caress her, and Ginny felt the last of her caution fade. She wanted Hermione, had wanted her for what seemed like forever, and now was about to have her. Just the thought sent a bolt of pure liquid fire straight to the redhead’s core. Not stopping to think or question, Ginny lifted the Head Girl into her arms and began walking toward the bedroom.

Hermione had lit candles everywhere, and the light smell of vanilla tickled Ginny’s nose. She lay Hermione down on the bed, and their kisses became frantic. Bodies pressed tightly together and hands roamed freely. They were utterly lost in the joy of each other, until Hermione finally broke the kiss enough to speak.

“Clothes, off now!” she panted against the side of Ginny’s neck as she tried to work the buttons on the taller girl’s shirt free. “Don’t make me get my wand.”

Ginny would have giggled at the normally patient Hermione’s command, if she hadn’t been too busy shucking her shirt and pants. While Ginny wiggled out of her jeans and panties, Hermione got to her knees, pulling off her own shirt and pleated skirt. Both were watching the other and were soon pulled back together like two magnets.   
Hermione’s hands went to the back clasp of the light green bra the redhead wore. Ginny’s breathing accelerated as Hermione slowly drew the straps down her arms, letting the silk slide over her skin and fall away. Ginny felt her already stiff nipples harden even more.

Hermione leaned back and tried not to gasp at the sight before her. Ginny had the most perfect breasts she could imagine. She reached out to touch them, cupping them both gently. They fit perfectly in her hands. Hermione continued to caress Ginny, lightly at first, then with more confidence.

“You’re going to drive me mad,” the tall girl panted through clenched teeth. Hermione just smiled and continued her exploration. Finally Ginny could take no more and pulled Hermione against her, hard.

Ginny’s hands undid Hermione’s bra while kissing her way from lips to eyes to nose, and back again. Ginny laid Hermione on her back, and hooking her thumbs in the waistband, pulled white cotton panties down the smaller girl’s legs. Hermione hardly noticed the last of her clothing being removed. At last they lay sprawled across the scarlet bedcover, pale skin the only source of light on its dark surface.

Hermione rolled Ginny on her back, straddling her hips. Ginny’s hands ran up her sides to caress Hermione’s breasts. Her nipples became hard points in the palms of Ginny’s hands, causing the redhead to roll them between her fingers and thumb. Hermione gasped at this, making Ginny moan in response.  
Ginny sat up, keeping Hermione in her lap. She kissed a path from the back of Hermione’s ear, along her jaw and down her collar bone. Hermione’s hands were rooted in silky red hair, directing Ginny’s lips further south. Ginny was happy to oblige.

Her tongue trailed lazily around Hermione’s breasts, kissing and nipping everywhere except where Hermione wanted it most. Ginny continued to tease her until the older girl whispered, “Please, Gin.”

Ginny lightly licked Hermione’s left nipple. At Hermione’s gasp, she did it again. Unable to resist her own temptation any longer, Ginny drew Hermione’s nipple into her warm mouth. She sucked lightly, making Hermione arch back and moan. Hermione’s hands flexed in Ginny’s hair, brining her mouth even closer.

Ginny’s hands ran up and down Hermione’s back, marveling at the soft skin. Ginny used her teeth and lightly bit down on the nipple in her mouth.

“Ginny… oh my…” Hermione couldn’t seem to form complete sentences. Ginny smiled around the nipple in her mouth, and grasped Hermione by the hips, bringing them tightly together.

Hermione was in heaven. Between the sensations caused by Ginny’s mouth and the feel of Ginny pressing against her, Hermione could hardly think.

When Ginny did finally release her hold on Hermione’s breasts and lay back again, Hermione was in a daze. The smaller girl continued to thrust rhythmically against Ginny as if unaware of her own actions. Ginny, still holding Hermione by the hips, began scooting her forward.

Hermione opened her eyes to meet Ginny’s passion fill ones.

“Come here,” Ginny said quietly. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Hermione felt suddenly self-conscious, but did as Ginny asked.

Ginny saw the flash of doubt in Hermione’s eyes and smirked up at the small brunette. “You are so going to love this.”

Hermione put one knee on each side of Ginny’s head, still nervous. A moment later Hermione had to grip the headboard to steady herself.

“Yes… Gin… Oh my God… Yes!” Hermione couldn’t believe what Ginny was doing to her. She felt completely out of control, yet more aware than she’d ever been. Ginny knew Hermione was getting close. Frantic hips rose, taking her halfway off the bed, and Hermione’s cries were getting louder. 

“Just a little… bit… more. Oh… right there. Yes!”

Hermione’s thighs pressed hard into Ginny’s ears, deafening the redhead to Hermione’s orgasmic cries. Ginny did what she could to anchor the other girl until Hermione seemed to come back to herself enough to roll off Ginny.

While Hermione lay, eyes closed, huge smile, back on the bed, Ginny reached down and pulled the covers up over them. When she turned back, Hermione was devouring her with her eyes.

“I believe,” said Hermione, “that it’s my turn now.”

Ginny gulped, and Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, began to show Ginny Weasley true magic.

***

Hermione and Ginny continued to make love until dawn. As they lay in Hermione’s bed watching the sky lighten, Ginny asked the question she’d been dreading since their first stolen moment in the closet.

“What about Ron?” She asked quietly, “Are you going to tell him?”

Hermione gave a small sigh, feeling the heart beneath her ear pound with the importance of the question. “I suppose I’ll have to eventually,” she said in a small voice, “But I know he’ll never understand.”

Ginny felt her heart sink. Hermione didn’t feel the same about her. Then the Head Girl continued. “To be honest, I’m more concerned about you mum.”

“My mum?” Ginny said hollowly.

“Well, yeah. She’s been telling me for the last year how I’ve been wasting my time with her son, when her daughter’s the one I’m meant to be with.”

“What!” Ginny sat up so fast, she almost knocked Hermione from the bed.

The older girl laughed, “You know how I think divination is a weaker magic, and I hate being wrong.” She gently pushed Ginny back into a reclining position, and settled back against her, leaving a trail of kisses along Ginny’s collar bone.

Ginny looked down at Hermione, only to find the other girl grinning up unabashedly.

“You hate being wrong?” Ginny repeated with amazement.

“Well, I guess I can be wrong just this once.” Hermione squeezed Ginny tight. “I do believe you are stuck with me, Miss Weasley.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” the redhead said with false bravado, pulling Hermione up toward her lips.

“I never had a chance,” Hermione confirmed an instant before their lips met, effectively ending all conversation for a long while.

 

The End.


End file.
